<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shooting Star by Kheiro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918464">Shooting Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kheiro/pseuds/Kheiro'>Kheiro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Anime), IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kheiro/pseuds/Kheiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shooting Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  "Ah, Today was super tiring." said Tsumugi with a sigh, "But you all did super good!" She gave a thumbs-up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Haha, I'm glad we did well." Sogo smiled awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "</span>
  <b>Yes</b>
  <span>, we sang super good today!" Jumped Nagi with a proud expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Aha.. sit down, Nagi..." Said Mitsuki as he gestured at Nagi to sit down on the chair beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Riku's singing was super good today~" Nagi got up from his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Sit down, Nagi!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Oh, right, sorry~" Nagi apologized and sat down on the chair again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Riku's singing</span>
  <em>
    <span> was</span>
  </em>
  <span> really good today!" Tsumugi looked over at Riku expecting him to be smiling, instead, she saw a super sad Riku. "Riku, is something wrong? Are you tired? Do you need water?" She asked as she grabbed a water bottle from the table and quickly gave it to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Riku looked up at her surprised by the sudden questions. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine haha..." He reached out for the water bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Are you sure?" Tsumugi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Yup, I'm 100% sure haha..." He forced a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Oh, alright." Tsumugi let out a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It stayed quiet for a few seconds before Yamato asked "By the way, where is Ichii?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Mhmm... Iorin said he needed to go do something so, he left early." Tamaki said as he was about to grab his 4th king pudding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Tamaki, that's enough pudding! I'll make you something to eat when we go home, okay?" Mitsuki took the pudding away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "B-but, It'll take forever to go home!" Tamaki whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "It'll only take about 30 minutes! Stop exaggerating, Tamaki!" Mitsuki put the pudding in his bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "AH, YOU'RE SO MEAN, MIKKI!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "T-Tamaki-kun, don't scream at Mitsuki-san..." Sogo tried to get Tamaki to calm down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "B-but he doesn't want to give me my pudding my back!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "It's not good for your health, I'll make you something tastier at home," Mitsuki said as he got up from his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Fine..." Tamaki grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Okay, then we should go home now before it gets darker outside?.' Tsumugi asked. "Make sure you guys take everything with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <b> "Okay!</b>
  <span>" Nagi jumped up from his seat to go help Mitsuki with his bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Yamato-san, can you open the door for me?" Mitsuki asked Yamato. He would open it himself, but he couldn't quite reach the door nob because of his bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Yeah, sure." Yamato opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "We're finally home!~" Nagi jumped up and down in excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Mikki, I'm hungryyy..." Tamaki called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I know," Mitsuki glanced at Tamaki "I'll make you some food," Mitsuki went to the kitchen to get his apron, "Is anyone else hungry?" he asked the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I'm hungry too!" Nagi raised his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I'm not hungry, but I'm in the mood for some nice cold beer," Yamato said as he got up to get a pack of beer from the refrigerator. "Sou, do you want to drink with me?" he asked as he handed Sogo a beer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "N-no, thanks." Sogo rejected him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Are you sure? It's cold beer." Yamato insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Yes, I'm sure. Besides, we have work tomorrow." Sogo once again rejected him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "That's right, Yamato-san, we have work tomorrow so, don't drink </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> much." Mitsuki agreed with Sogo. "Riku, what about you? Do you want something to eat?" Mitsuki asked Riku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Oh, no, I'm not hungry." He shook his head. "I'm a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> tired, though." He yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Why don't you go to sleep, then? We'll be pretty busy tomorrow so, it's best to get a lot of sleep~" Mitsuki told Riku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Oh, alright, good night, everyone!" Riku smiled before going into his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Sleep well!" Mitsuki smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Riku walked down the hallway, "He hasn't come back..." Riku looked at Iori's empty room. "Hopefully he comes home soon, he'll get sick if he stays out so long..."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>